


lightnin' in the air

by tchouli



Series: POI Drabbles [10]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Thunder and Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchouli/pseuds/tchouli





	lightnin' in the air

They stood in silhouette against the window watching the storm rage outside. Awakened when the storm began, they were drawn to the window like moths. Their faces illuminated each time that lightning flashed. The pause, afterwards, like an unfinished thought, brought silence until the inevitable thunder followed causing almost indiscernible vibrations in the apartment. They linked hands, drawing closer each time the thunder announced its presence until they were wrapped in each other arms. Their attention shifted as lips and tongues met. The stirrings of a different storm beginning. The storm, outside, forgotten as John and Harold returned to bed.


End file.
